Por toda la eternidad
by Lady Cisne
Summary: Cuando te das cuenta de que le perteneces a alguien por toda la eternidad.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Ninguno de ellos. Este fic es solo un homenaje a los autores de tan maravillosos personajes.

Esta historia esta dedicado a mis queridos Albus Severus Potter y Marishka Draculia. Espero que os guste.

Este fic ha sido corregido por mi hermanita Adhy Rosier, que la quiero muuucho.

* * *

Albus se dirigió furioso hacia el piso que Marishka tenía en Hogsmeade. Hacía ya una semana larga que se habían peleado, pero ella no había ido a buscarle. Ni él tampoco a ella. Seguramente la encontraría allí, tan regia, esperando que fuera a suplicar su perdón. Pues no, esta vez no. Esta vez tendría que ser ella, Marishka Draculia, la que cediera y le pidiera perdón a él, Albus Severus Potter.

Nada más traspasar la puerta, se dio cuenta de que no estaba allí. Y eso le enfureció aún más. Y parte de su furia se mezcló con el miedo de que le hubiera abandonado. Descargó su rabia lanzando hechizos contra todos los objetos que encontró a su paso. Lo veía todo rojo y lo único que quería era destruir, como ambos se habían destruido con palabras una semana antes.

Regresó al castillo taciturno, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido la semana anterior y las consecuencias que eso podía traerle. Unas risas femeninas llamaron su atención.

"_Ninguna te amará como yo te amo, Albus. Ninguna te hará sentir lo que yo te hago sentir con un solo beso"_

Eso le volvió a enfurecer, lo segura que estaba de sí misma y se fue hacia donde estaban esas chicas. No se fijó en quiénes eran ni nada. Ni cómo eran. Solo eran chicas. Cogió a una del brazo y la besó. Fue un beso largo, profundo…un beso como podría haberle dado a Mar. No sintió nada. La miró y vio que era muy bonita. Tenía unos ojos color chocolate fundido que hacían desear hundirse en ellos. Volvió a besarla, esta vez más dulcemente. Más lentamente, saboreando sus labios. Y la chica respondía con ganas.

Pero él se puso furioso al ver que el beso de esa chica no le provocaba nada. Y supo, como si lo iluminasen en ese momento, que solo le pertenecería para siempre a ella. Que sería siempre de Marishka, durante toda la eternidad y eso le hizo reír, porque si había alguien a quien quisiera pertenecerle para siempre, era a ella.

Se separó del grupo de chicas y fue corriendo hacia el colegio. Oyó como le llamaban, pero no giró la cabeza. Ni siquiera sabía quién era la chica a la que había besado. Llegó a la sala común de Slytherin y esquivó a los compañeros que le preguntaban cosas, dirección a su dormitorio. Una vez allí, hizo una bolsa para pasar un par de días fuera y salió aprovechando que a los alumnos de séptimo año les dejaban irse los fines de semana.

No se le daba bien desaparecerse, pero era una situación de urgencia. Necesitaba verla cuanto antes, necesitaba acariciarla, besarla…estar con ella. Se metió en el bosque y se desapareció, para aparecerse en la abadía de Westminster que poseía ella.

Se quedó un momento intentando recuperar el equilibrio, con los ojos cerrados. Y cuando los abrió, allí estaba ella. Tan hermosa como siempre. Tenía el rostro inexpresivo. Se miraron durante un largo minuto, ojos verdes contra ojos azules. Y, de repente, Al soltó la bolsa al mismo tiempo que Mar se arrojaba a sus brazos. Se abrazaron durante un largo rato, simplemente por el placer de sentir el cuerpo del otro.

Cogieron la bolsa y entraron a la abadía, abrazados por la cintura. Al entrar en el salón, Albus no pudo soportarlo más y la besó. La apretó contra el muro mientras su lengua exploraba la boca de ella, mientras Mar le respondía y se acariciaban como si fuera la primera vez.

Mar tenía razón. Jamás nadie le haría sentir como lo hacía ella con un solo beso, pero también sabía que ella jamás sentiría con nadie aquello que le hacía sentir él. Porque a pesar de ser inmortal, a pesar de todas sus experiencias, Marishka Draculia amaba a Albus Potter como hacía muchísimo tiempo que no lo hacía.

Sin saber cómo, llegaron al dormitorio, besándose, intentando borrar con besos y caricias todo lo dicho, todo lo vivido en esa semana infernal para los dos. Las ropas volaron de sus cuerpos, y Albus la recostó en la cama. Adorándola con la mirada, con sus caricias, con sus besos. Recibiendo esa misma adoración por parte de ella.

La suave luz de las velas, que Mar prefería, los iluminaba a los dos, dándole un toque mágico a ese momento. El sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas, el temblor de sus dedos, sus besos apasionados, los ojos llenos de amor…todo como si fuera la primera vez pero conociéndose mucho mas.

Así, Albus sabía que Mar adoraba que le acariciara suavemente el vientre, con dedos como plumas. Y Mar sabía que a Al le volvía loco que le arañara suavemente mientras le susurraba al oído.

El tiempo se había parado y no existía nada más que ellos dos en esa habitación. Ese momento, ese mágico instante en el que sus almas se unían y solo se pertenecían al otro.

- Alrus- susurró Mar con voz ronca.

- Mar- le respondió él con un gemido.

Penetró lentamente en su cuerpo, de forma suave. Los jadeos y gemidos se adueñaron de ellos, mientras se movían al unísono, procurando darle al otro el máximo placer posible. Se daban todo lo que eran en cada embestida, en cada jadeo, en cada gemido, en cada susurro. Se daban el uno al otro, sabiendo que el corazón del otro les pertenecía, sabiendo que era lo que tenía que pasar entre ellos.

Mar le mordió en el cuello, acelerando el proceso de alcanzar el orgasmo, pero sin beber mucho, como siempre. Solo lo necesario para que los dos experimentaran el máximo placer posible. Para que alcanzaran el nirvana.

Con un grito, ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo. Gritando sus respectivos nombres.

Quedaron abrazados, recuperando el aliento y, simplemente, gozando del placer que era para ellos estar simplemente así. Diciéndose que se amaban sin palabras. Borrando todo el dolor, toda la desesperación. Siendo simplemente una pareja enamorada.

- No me obligues a vivir sin ti, Mar- la voz de Albus sonaba ahogada- No podría.

- Ni yo, Alrus- los dedos de Mar acariciaban perezosamente la espalda de su novio- Lo he intentado y es imposible.

Y, sin más, habiendo confirmado lo que ya sabían, se quedaron dormidos uno en brazos del otro, enredados. Perteneciéndose por toda la eternidad.


End file.
